Heroes
by crazedinnocence
Summary: AU. Buffy is abused by her father and Spike's family wants custody of her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: It has happened again**

Buffy entered Sunnydale High with her head down. She was willing herself to be invisible to the almost the entire student population. The exceptions to the student populace were Dru, short for Drusilla, her twin brother Spike, Willow and Xander. The four of them made Buffy's whole day easier to bear. Buffy didn't notice Dru at her locker until she went to open it.

"Sunshine, it has happened again hasn't it?" Dru asked in her own cryptic way. She noticed the black and blue bruises forming on Buffy's face. Buffy could only nod in answer.

"Dru, please don't fuss over it. Its not that bad." Buffy said as Willow and Xander joined them. Willow and Xander's faces both fell when they noticed the bruises on Buffy's face.

"Buffy you can't stay with your parents any more." Xander said.

"I have no where else to go." Buffy said. She switched out her books and closed her locker.

"There's my house." Willow said cheerfully. Buffy looked at her.

"Willow, there's only so long I can put up with your stepsister Dawn. I appreciate your parent's help and all but, they won't want to get custody of another 15 year old. They already have two." Buffy said as they headed to homeroom. Dru remained quiet, contemplating her own way to help. She would have to talk to her brother.

"So Dru, how is your brother holding up?" Willow asked bringing Dru into their conversation. He had been sucked into Harmony and Cordelia's circle after he changed his appearance over the past summer.

"He is unhappy with those people. He is getting away soon." She said quietly.

Everyone knew that Buffy liked Dru's brother William. He changed his name to Spike, another change from the summer. They sat and talked for the remainder of homeroom. Buffy just clamed up and was silent most of the day. During her free period she went to the library, she knew it would be empty and she could hide away for a period. The librarian was Spike and Dru's father; his wife was a top-notch lawyer in Sunnydale and LA.

"Hello Miss Summers." Giles, the librarian, said greeting Buffy. She just smiled in response and tried to hide her bruises from him. He noticed them though. "Is your father beating you again?"

"Yes." Buffy said. She then proceeded to the back; Giles would let her spend the remainder of the day there. Dru or Willow would collect her class work and homework. Not long after Buffy disappeared among the books, Spike rushed in looking for his dad.

"Dad, where is she?" Spike asked.

Dru had just told him Buffy's beatings started again. Giles nodded to the back. Although Spike had gone from bookworm to badass, he still cared for Buffy. He cautiously rounded a corner and found Buffy asleep in the corner. He smiled. He remembered the last time his mom took Buffy's parents to court over the abuse. The court said that custody remained with the Summer's due to lack of evidence. Spike quietly sat down next to Buffy and kept a quiet watch over her. Near the end of the school day, Spike approached his dad.

"Do you think mom could fight for custody of Buffy again?" Spike asked. Giles took his glasses of and cleaned them.

"We'd have to really convince her son, but we might be able to do it." Giles said.

"I know. Buffy is the only one who keeps Dru calm. Since we moved here and Dru was befriended by Buffy she hasn't had an attack." Spike said as Dru entered the library.

"Where is Sunshine? She has missed tests." Dru said. They knew she was referring to Buffy.

"Right here Dru. How long was I asleep?" Buffy asked coming out from behind the shelves.

"Since fourth period." Spike said. Buffy smiled sweetly at Spike. He held his arms open and she went to him. He hugged her soothingly. He didn't want her to go back to her parents house that night. Buffy's mom was never home anymore and her father beat her whenever he was wasted. Spike and Dru looked at their father expectedly. Giles sighed knowing he was in no position to tell his children no.

"If your mom agrees." Was all he said to his teens. They nodded their thanks.

"Come Sunshine, school is done. We can go walk in the park." Dru said pulling Buffy from her light nap in Spike's arms.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

Dru just tugged at her arm and Buffy followed. Spike quietly followed them. He was not letting his sister or his best friend out of his sight. They met up with Xander and Willow. They hung out at the park for a couple of hours until it got dark. Buffy headed home when Spike and Dru detoured her to their house.

"Mom will be fine with it Buffy. We have enough rooms for you to stay. Besides Saturday will be here in two days. We'll all go to the fair then. " Spike said as they entered the house.

"Rupert, I can not fight for her again." His wife Anne said as they were making dinner. Buffy, Dru and Spike were in Dru's room doing homework.

"Anne, something needs to be done before she ends up in the hospital." Giles said pulling a pan from a cupboard. Anne sighed; she had these discussions with her husband a lot lately. Buffy's beatings had also been getting progressively worse lately. There was no way to win against Buffy's father Hank. He knew the judge that held the custody battles. There had to be away around that judge.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Buffy can stay here tonight. Tomorrow she must go home and sleep." Anne said. She received a grateful kiss from her husband.


	2. what may come

**Chapter Two: What may come**

The next afternoon Buffy cautiously entered her house. She didn't know if her father was home or not. She sighed softly not seeing her father in the living room as she entered. She quickly made her way upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she shut her door, she noticed her dad sitting on her bed.

"Where were you last night?" He asked. Buffy shrugged as she stayed near her door. "I was sober enough to notice you were gone all night long."

"I stayed at the park, under the slide. I'd rather stay out of your way now." Buffy said just loud enough to be heard. Hank got up quickly and took his belt off. Buffy instantly knew she was going to get a horrible beating for her comment. Three hours later Hank finally stopped beating her. She lay on the floor in the middle of her room silently letting the tears fall. She hurt too much to let herself cry.

The next morning Spike and Dru went over to Buffy's to pick her up. No one answered when they rang the doorbell. Spike looked around then opened the door. As they entered the house, they kept an eye out for both Buffy and her father. They knew her mother no longer came home anymore. They went upstairs to Buffy's room and cautiously opened the door. The sight of Buffy covered in blood on her floor was heartbreaking to both teens. Spike quickly went to make sure she was still breathing.

"She's barely breathing. Call an ambulance and then call dad." Spike instructed to his sister then he said to Buffy, "Hang on pet. Help is coming."

Dru called an ambulance and her father. Her father told Dru to run home as fast as she could when the ambulance arrived and let Spike ride to the hospital with Buffy. A few minutes later the ambulance showed up and Dru ran home. Spike rode with Buffy once they got her on a stretcher and in the ambulance. The entire trip there Spike kept talking to Buffy and holding her hand. Upon entering the hospital, Rupert and Anne had to pull Spike away from Buffy and keep Dru from running. Keeping those two still and quiet when Buffy was concerned was like trying to an apple hanging in the tree forever, just not possible.

Three hours later, a doctor came out in scrubs looking for Buffy's family.

"We're her family." Giles said standing up with his family.

"We have her stable. She is also awake asking for Dru and Spike." The doctor said. "You may all go in and visit." The doctor said leading them to her room. Giles held his wife back as their teens entered the room. He waited until they were talking to Buffy before he said something.

"How much more proof do you need?" He asked Anne. She sighed knowing she was beat.

"No promises but I will talk to the firm and see what we can do to get Buffy out of Hank and Joyce's custody. But we don't know where Joyce is this time." Anne said looking at her husband.

"I do." Spike said interrupting them, "Buffy get mail from her mom in a P.O. box that her dad doesn't know about. Her mom is in L.A. has been for a couple of years. There probably mail in there now."

"Son why didn't you tell us?" Giles asked sternly.

"Because she made me promise her. She let me read some of the letters and Joyce admits why she doesn't fight for Buffy. She also admitted that she did not want custody for Buffy because she isn't living a stable life. Last I read from a letter her mom was living with a sister in a drug neighborhood." Spike said. He went back to Buffy. His parents looked at each other then entered the room.

"Dru, let me use your cell phone real quick. Willow and Xander need to know what's going on." Spike said. Dru handed her phone over. Twenty minutes later Willow and Xander were walking into the room. Buffy had fallen asleep waiting for her other two friends. Spike made a quiet motion to them as they walked closer.

"What happened?" Willow asked as she sat down next to Dru on the window seat.

"Her father beat to the point she had to come here." Spike said still sitting on the bed next to Buffy.


	3. back to school

**Chapter Three:**

That night Hank showed up to the hospital upon hearing that Buffy was there. Upon entering his daughter's room, he didn't see anyone with her. Buffy didn't look up thinking it was Dru or Spike. Spike was in the bathroom in the room and Dru had gone to the cafeteria with their parents. Willow and Xander had gone home hours ago. When she didn't hear neither of her friends say anything she looked up. She looked at her father with fear and screamed her head off. That alerted both the nursing staff and Spike's attention. The room filled with people as Hank slapped Buffy to stop her screaming.

"Sir you need to leave, its not healthy for her to this agitated." A nurse said trying to get Hank out of the room. Spike was next to Buffy trying to calm her down. She tried to get away from him also still screaming loudly. Security entered the room and dragged Hank out and Spike tried to calm Buffy down as a nurse stayed behind to make sure Buffy calmed down.

"Buffy, calm down. He isn't in here anymore." Spike said trying to sooth the other teen. Buffy stopped her screaming and slowly calmed down. The nurse checked Buffy's vitals and left the room.

"Hold me Spike." Buffy asked quietly looking at him. She looked extremely afraid now. He nodded and sat on the bed. Buffy curled up next to him and he cradled her while she went to sleep.

When his sister walked in both teens were asleep. Anne and Rupert were talking to the staff figuring out why Hank was in the hallway in handcuffs. Hank knew that Anne was going to take him to court now. He would have to go to civil court over what just happened and he knew he would be charged for domestic abuse and would lose his daughter if taken to court by Anne. Rupert and Anne looked at Hank then entered Buffy's room.

"Dru, why are just standing there?" Anne asked her daughter.

"Mommy, don't they look adorable?" Dru asked not taking her gaze off her brother and friend. Anne nodded also looking at the sleeping teens. It had been a long day. The next few months were going to be long and difficult also.

Several days later Buffy was released from the hospital. Anne worked it out with Hank that Buffy would stay with them since he wasn't allowed to be in the same room with his daughter at the time being. As Spike, Dru, and Buffy entered the high school Harmony Kendell, Cordellia Chase, and Cordellia's boyfriend Angel approached them.

"Spikey Bear, where were you this weekend? I missed you." Harmony said as she went to hug Spike. He just pushed her away.

"Harmony, I'm not dating you, nor will I ever date you. All you care about is what Cordellia and her other friends think. Get a brain and think for your self for once Harmony." Spike said pulling Buffy along. Buffy grabbed Dru's sleeve to keep her from saying anything to the prep group.


	4. Oz and Anya

Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four:**

As Buffy slowly entered the library during her free period, someone pushed her to the side. She made a painful noise from where the boy bumped against her. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm Oz by the way." He said. Buffy looked at him.

"Its ok. Oz? You're the new kid?" Buffy said slowly making her way to a table. He followed.

"Yea."

"Giles. You got a new student." Buffy said loud enough to attract the librarian. He came out of his office and looked at the new student. A moment later, the rest of the 'scooby' gang entered the library. Buffy sat down with a sigh. Spike immediately went to her side while Dru sat across from her.

"Here are your books." Giles said placing a stack of books on the counter. Oz was looking at the group that had entered. Giles followed his gaze. "Yes, most students stay away from here, which is why this group can stay here. They aren't disturbed the the rest of the school."

"Da, make Red be nice." Spike said with a whine.

"Don't be a baby, Spike." Buffy said with a smile. The group smiled at Buffy's comeback. They were trying to keep her cheerful since the recent events that put her in the hospital. Spike and Dru were the only two who knew of Buffy's constant nightmares. Xander threw a paper ball at Spike, who threw it back in retaliation.

"Settle down boys." Giles said before it could get out of hand. "Oz, is it?" Oz nodded, "This is Buffy, next to her is my son Spike, next to him is Willow, who I believe has been showing you around today, next to her is Xander, and next to him is my daughter Dru."

"I'm Spike's twin." Dru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Spike grunted and sulked in his chair.

"Join us Oz. You can sit next to Willow and Spike." Buffy said as she put her head on her arms. She then proceeded to fall asleep as the group chatted for the next hour of free time. Oz was curious about Buffy being asleep but wasn't going to butt his nose into her business. That and the fact that Spike was as close as he could be to Buffy as if he was protecting the petite girl. Dru was talking in riddles, which were being deciphered by the sleeping Buffy.

"Does she talk in her sleep?" Oz asked pointing to Buffy.

"Actually, Dru is talking to Buffy." Spike said looking up from his math assignment. "Its to keep Buffy from sleeping to much during the day." The bell rang indicating it was time for the next class. Buffy groaned as she stood up. Her body was still soar from the beating and from lying around the hospital for three days. She still looked horrible, but her bruises were healing quite nicely, or so her friends kept telling her. Spike looked at Buffy with concern etched all over his face.

"Buffy you can stay in here if you're hurting that much." Spike said touching her arm lightly as to not hurt her.

"I'm fine, Spike, honest. We only have three more classes. Two actually because we have lunch now. And I'm sorry we didn't go to the fair over the weekend." Buffy said beginning to ramble. Spike smiled at her knowing that she needed to take her pain medications. The group walked slowly to lunch. On their way, Principal Snyder stopped them.

"Miss Summers, do you think it is necessary to have this many students escort you to each class?" He asked.

"No sir, we all had free period together and now we all have lunch together, and we were all telling the new student Oz all the 'not' things to do that Miss Rosenberg may miss. After all she is the best in our class." Buffy said not looking him in the face. He nodded and let the group of six pass and continue to lunch. When they got out of his earshot, Buffy muttered "rat face" to herself.

As lunch was dying down Harmony approached their table. The entire group groaned as she opened her mouth.

"Blondie Bear! How can you sit with these losers?" Harmony asked in her high-pitched voice. Spike shrugged in response.

"Because they are obviously better company then you are." Said a female voice from behind Harmony. This caused harmony to spin around to eye the other voice.

"Who are you?" Harmony asked.

"Anya." She said crossing her arms. Harmony looked at Spike then Anya and left in a huff.

"Thank you." The group said in unison.


	5. Don't Cry

Chapter Five: Don't Cry

**Chapter Five: **Don't Cry

_Disclaimer: the song is _Concrete angel by Martina Mcbride. _I don't own it or the show BTVS._

The bell rang, indicating that they had yet another class. It was one of the few that Spike had with Buffy, and with his sister Dru. As they entered the classroom Buffy stopped as she was hit with pain. Spike steadied Buffy as Dru took her book bag. A couple of seconds later the pain past and Buffy made her way to the back of the room.

"Spike, please, calm down. I do not need to miss anymore school then I already have. I would like to graduate in two more years." Buffy said as the second bell rang.

The teacher walked in and began the lesson on the civil war. Spike kept looking at Buffy during the lesson. He was worried about her. He knew she was in pain, but she was stubborn as a mule because of the beatings from her father Hank. By the end of class, Buffy's head was on the desk and she was dozing. Spike gently shook her after the bell rang. She moaned softly as she sat up.

"Buffy, come on time for seventh period." Spike said helping her up.

Later that day Buffy was sitting on the couch watching TV with Dru. Spike was in his room quietly playing guitar. The girls were laughing over something and he smiled at the sound of it. He enjoyed Buffy's laugh. It was a real laugh, not fake like some of the girls at school had. He heard the front door open and then gently close cutting off the laughing in the living room. Buffy was still uncomfortable around his mom and dad at the house.

At school, Buffy really didn't talk to Giles, because she was still afraid of getting beat. She fully trusted them, but she still had the fear. Spike would find her asleep in the closet or under the bed in the mornings. The first time it happened he nearly died from shock when she came out of the closet. He was glad they had found her that Saturday morning, the doctor said if they hadn't she would have died. He unconsciously began playing his guitar again and sang:

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with a linen and lace ohhh,_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,_

_Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born,_

Buffy quietly approached Spike's door but stopped to listen to him sing.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete angel,_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light,_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When mornin' comes it'll be too late,_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Buffy held her sobs in as the tears fell down her cheeks. She knew how close this song was to her and her life.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face,_

_A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot,_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete angel_

Buffy knocked on the door and waited for Spike's response. It came a moment later after a yelp from shock. Buffy opened the door and quietly entered with her head down. Spike looked at her and noticed the tear streaks on her face. He went over to her and hugged her.

"Buffy what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I heard you singing." Buffy said looking up at him. He instantly looked at her knowing that he must of hit a sore spot with the song.

"I didn't know you herd me. I didn't realize I was singing it until I was done. Don't let it upset you luv, you'll make it through this. You have me and Dru and Willow and Xander even though he is a welp." Spike said causing Buffy to laugh.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Buffy said pulling him with her. He willing went with her.


End file.
